coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 780 (5th June 1968)
Plot Emily is annoyed that she was left alone to cope behind the bar while Lucille was out. Tired of being in a rut, she's decided to "broaden her horizons". Gordon tells Maggie he saw Les drunk. She decides to give him a few more minutes to return before taking any action. Minnie tells Ena she saw a light on late in the shop, giving her pause for thought. Maggie blames herself for not going out with Les to the do. Gordon is rough with a drunk bandsman who calls at the shop by mistake. He goes out to look for his dad. Ena calls and tells Maggie she knows who they are and sympathetically listens to her troubles over a cup of tea. Maggie is pleased to be able to talk to someone. The next morning, a nervous Dennis is summoned to a breakfast meeting with his boss, Mr Toller. Val notices an ad in the Gazette with the Rovers' phone number: "Refined lady seeks stimulating opportunity. Anything considered". She guesses who placed it. Dennis is annoyed when he lets it slip to Mr Toller that he's married as the company are against married employees. Ena has sat up with Maggie all night. Toller is impressed that he left Jenny for the firm on his wedding night. Ray suggests that Len buys the Barlows' house and expand the business into his old house. Two youngsters, apprentice Dickie Fleming and sixth-former Audrey Bright call to see No.9 but are dismayed at the asking price of £975. Albert asks Ena's advice about the job offer and moving away. She tells him that she was glad that she at least tried living in St Annes, even though she found out that she didn't belong there. Gordon has spent the night searching for Les in vain. Dennis tells Elsie and Jenny that he's been offered a job as area manager in Bristol. They are delighted. Ken and Lucille discover that it is Emily advertising in the Gazette and wind her up that a man with nefarious intentions towards her called her. Les returns drunk at midday. When Maggie snatches a bottle from him he struggles with her. Gordon pulls him off her. Les hits a display and hits the floor. There is blood on his brow. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Dickie - Nigel Humphreys (Credited as "Nigel Humphries") *Audrey - Gillian McCann Guest cast *Jenny Tanner - Mitzi Rogers *Les Clegg - John Sharp *Bandsman - Frank Birch *Toller - Eric Lander Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Living room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Dennis and Jenny's bedroom *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Hotel reception Notes *First appearances of Dickie Fleming and Audrey Bright. *The sequence on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Showdown in the corner shop! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,400,000 homes (6th place). Category:1968 episodes